


Earth Traditions

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: adventdrabbles, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Vala has her own take on first snow and earth traditions.
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Earth Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Commercialization  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - First Snow

Vala skipped a step while going down the corridor as she clapped. "It's snowing."

Daniel frowned. "Yes?"

"And do you know what it means?" Vala asked.

"Mmmm, that it's cold?" Daniel answered, trying to guess what was happening now.

Vala rolled her eyes. "No, it's the first snow of the year, which means it's the day of that earth's tradition of giving gifts. Where's my gift? I hope it's something gold and expensive."

"What's going on?" Cameron asked as he and Sam met up with Vala and Daniel. 

"Where's Teal'c? We need to exchange gifts before our mission," Vala said.

"Teal'c is off world and why are we exchanging gifts?" Sam asked.

Daniel tried not to laugh. "Because it's snowing, therefore it must be Christmas."

"Right, that's the name, Christmas," Vala said. "First snow means Christmas."

Sam tilted her head. "Where exactly did you get that?"

"All the movies on your tv. Everyone is always waiting for the first snow, and then there are terribly bright lights and gifts," Vala said.

"Right, except that's not true," Cameron said. "There are places where it never snows and we live in Colorado where it snows from September to May. Christmas is always on December 25th. So sorry, no presents just yet."

"But your television-"

"Christmas has been turned from a religious holiday to a very commercialized version of it," Sam said kindly, knowing it might seem strange to an alien.

"Perfect then. It's like the Goa'uld holidays. People celebrated me and gave me lots of present." Vala grinned. "I'll like this holiday. Three more months to go."

Cameron shook his head. "Right, but for now, we have a mission. You can make your Christmas list when we get back." He regretted saying it two months later, when they got a 50-page list.


End file.
